Tomás and Mary
Tomás and Mary were a couple for a short while and even engaged for a week. Mary even put up with his abusive behavior, since their relationship would bring help to her smuggling country. However, their relationship ended with his death. Early life Tomás was the illegitimate son of the King of Portugal, John III. He was also married, but his wife died of the influenza. Mary Stuart grew up in Scotland and France though out her whole life. When she was 16 she was moved back to France to wed the Dauphin of France. However, she broke their countries agreement when her own country was in danger and a new alliances was needed. Season One Tomás of Portugal and Mary Stuart actually meant, while he was courting Greer Norwood. It is unsure if he had true feelings for her, but which is spending his time with her while in France. However when he met, Queen Mary of Scotland, he set his sights on her. Kissed. Later that week he invited Queen Mary out horseback riding in the countryside. After only spending a few hours together, he proposed to Mary. She initially declined, because she was already promised to another. But he assured her he would become the next ''King of Portugal'', and what good is having an alliance when her country was in trouble, and France refused to help. Mary asked for a couple days to think about it. That night during the banquet, Tomás requested music be played from his home country. He then requested a dance from Mary. She reluctantly agreed, and he began a very sultry dance with her. Flustered by either him or something else, Mary immediately left after. That night Mary came to Tomás's chambers, and informed him that she would accept his request. The next morning they stood beside each other, as they both watched his ships set sail for Scotland. Bringing Mary the much-needed aid, her country needed. Kissed. Though Mary had accepted Tomás' proposal, she requested it remain a secret a while longer. But days later during an archery tournament, between himself and Prince Francis, Tomás made a very obvious hint by giving his winning rose to Queen Mary in front of everyone. He asked if it was inappropriate, though he knew it was. Hearts and Minds. The next day, Tomás was informed by one of his spies that Queen Mary had been seen kissing Prince Francis. He requested Queen Mary to his chambers, and from informed her, he knew. However, since she was a Queen, and he did not believe in hitting women, until they were at least married, he presented her with her whipping boy. A person he would hit across the face when he was displeased with her. To prove his point he struck the man across the face in front of her. He then warned her not to do anything foolish like that again. That night at The Michaelmas Banquette, Tomás became upset when he watched Mary talking to Simon Westbrook, the English ambassador who was set to be executed. He reminded her of their engagement, and to behave more properly. This was the last time they ever saw each other, as Prince Francis and his brother Sebastian followed him out to the woods. Finding out he was behind Sebastian's attack and double-dealings. A fight broke out after Tomás attempted to murder the Prince of France, he was struck down by Francis himself. Hearts and Minds. Notes * Tomás's death is the 4th death on the show, and first kill by Prince Francis. Francis' Kill Count. Historical Notes * Mary Stuart was born December 8, 1542 and became Queen on December 14, when she was 6 days old. * Mary Stuart's real title was Mary I of Scotland, or Mary, Queen of Scots. * John III of Portugal had a total of nine children, however, he outlived them all. Tomás is a fictional character. * The next heir of the Portuguese Throne - as Tomás stated - a 3-year-old grandchild named, Sebastian I. * Mary was briefly engaged to Prince Edward of England when she was 6 months old, and for an even shorter time was considered for King Philip of Spain' first son, Don Carlos who was 4 years her junior. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Tomás and Mary are the following: • Adelaide Kane • Mary Stuart • Tomás of Portugal • Kingdom of Portugal • Kingdom of Scotland References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Broken up